vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Urizen (Devil May Cry)
|-|Armored= |-|Full Power= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Urizen is one of the main antagonists in the fifth installment of the video game franchise Devil May Cry. Urizen acted as the Demon King and planted the seed of the Qliphoth tree in Red Grave City, to drain the blood of humanity to attain its fruit and attain incredible power. Urizen made quick work of Dante, Lady, Trish and Nero when they came to stop him the first time he rose, and turned Lady and Trish into Artemis and Cavaliere Angelo. A month after their encounter, Nero faced Urizen once more. Although he managed to take down his barrier, it wasn't enough, and he would have been killed if not for Dante interrupting their fight with his Sin Devil Trigger form. Dante and Urizen face one last time after Urizen ate the fruit of Qliphoth and sheds his armor; however, the fruit's enhancement is still not enough to overpower Dante's new power. In actuality, Urizen represents the demon half of Vergil, when he split his self into two parts with Yamato, human and demon. And after suffering his defeat from Dante, Urizen merges with V, Vergil's other, human half, and Vergil is again reborn. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Urizen, Vergil Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: ~1 month of his creation Classification: Demon King, Nefarious Usurper Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 0), Regeneration (Mid, scaling from Dante and Vergil), Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Portal Creation and BFR (With Yamato), Energy and Demonic Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can throw bubbles which slow down time), Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack (With his time bubbles and fire balls), Explosion Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Demonic Plant Manipulation (He is able to freely control the roots of the Qliphoth tree), Vibration Manipulation (Can create omnidirectional shock waves), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Absorption, Corruption, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon spectral swords), Likely Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can likely use magic and interact with intangible beings), and Possession (As a demon king, he should scale from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Transmutation (Can control the roots of the Qliphoth, which can suck the blood of its victims and transform them into pollen), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Absolute Zero (Fought Dante who had King Cerberus; hired and chained King Cerberus in the Qliphoth for it's Absolute Zero powers), Cosmic Radiations, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities, scaling from Dante), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), and likely Telepathy/Illusions, Biological Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, likely Sealing with Yamato (It can cut through and create portals between the Human and Demon World, said dimensions had their connection sealed by Sparda in the past), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, scales to other demons, who can stay on the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, should scale to other demons) and Fear Manipulation (Can casually be around demons, and their presence can cause fear), scaling from his original self) Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Considerably superior to early DMC5 Dante, Mundus, and Argosax. Later briefly fought Dante again after he absorbed Rebellion and Sparda) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Much more powerful than before after consuming the Qliphoth fruit, and should be much superior to the tree itself, which was gradually fusing the human and demon worlds) Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Easily kept up with early Dante and Nero) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ (Completely overpowered early game Dante) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Traded blows with Dante after he absorbed Rebellion and Sparda) Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Unharmed by early game Dante) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Took attacks from Dante after he absorbed Rebellion and Sparda) Stamina: Very high (Fought and defeated Nero and proceeded to fight Dante back to back without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Extended melee range physically, a couple of hundred meters to cross-universal with abilities and Yamato. Standard Equipment: Yamato | None notable. Intelligence: Likely Gifted (He managed to take control over the underworld in just a month, created various demons since he is also part of Vergil he should be somewhat comparable) Weaknesses: Can be overconfident sometimes Key: Pre-Qliphoth fruit | Post-Qliphoth fruit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Devil May Cry Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blood Users Category:Plant Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Biology Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2